


Morgenstemning

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Familie, Family Fluff, M/M, morgen
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Morgenstemning hos familien Evak





	Morgenstemning

Det er stille i huset. Alle sover. Mørket ligger fortsatt tungt ute. Himmelen er svart, med spredte stjerner. Lyset fra byen gir et gyllent skjær, og bare de mest lyssterke stjernene er synlige. Bare en og annen bil lager lyder. Skygger i natten. Et avisbud, en hundeeier, noen som er på vei hjem fra fest.

De sover. Varme kropper under varm dyne, en fot som stikker ut, bustete hår på puta. Snur seg, trekker dyna over seg, drar foten inn i varmen igjen, varmer den mot myk hud. Kryper inn til kroppen ved siden av seg, en arm her, en fot der, rygg mot bryst, bryst mot rygg.

En dør går opp og en liten skikkelse kommer ut. Søvndrukken, gnir seg i øynene mot det litt for skarpe lyset i gangen. Blir stående et øyeblikk før den går på do. Lyden av vann som skylles ned. Nøler litt utenfor døra si på vei tilbake. Tusler inn en annen dør og legger seg i en brede senga, under den store dyna, ytterst på kanten. I halvsøvne legger en arm seg beskyttende rundt den lille kroppen. Det blir rolig. Stille. De sover igjen.

En ny dør går opp, en ny skikkelse tusler på do, strekker seg, gnir øynene, ser ut av vinduet. Tasser litt usikkert i retning soverommet, ender i den samme store senga under den store dyna. En hånd stryker over kinnet før pusten går roligere igjen. 

Det begynner å lysne mot øst. En stripe av himmelen er så vidt farget rosa. Den smale månesigden kapper med Venus om å ønske velkommen til en ny dag, lenge før sola overtar for dem.

Even våkner tidlig. Klokka er bare halv seks og det er fortsatt mørkt ute. Han klarer ikke sove videre. Han kjenner en lett uro i kroppen, det er som om det summer i ham. Kroppen vil ikke roe seg, hjernen vil ikke gire ned, han greier ikke slappe av. Han vet ikke hva det er, kanskje stress, kanskje kroppens forsvar mot høst mørket, kanskje en ny episode under oppseiling, kanskje bare litt mye kaffe uka før. Ved siden av ham ligger Isak, varm og myk, tett inntil brystet hans. Håret hans er litt fuktig av svette, det klistrer seg inntil panna hans. Even stikker nesen bort i nakken hans og snuser inn den gode duften av ham, av varm hud, svette, fuktig hår, shampo, den skarpe, krydderaktige morgenduften av Isak. Det roer ham ned, han kjenner hvordan hjernen går litt mindre på høygir, hvordan sitringen i kroppen føles litt mindre påtrengende. Isak, hans egen Isak, fortsatt hans egen Isak. Han lukker øynene og drar Isak inn gjennom nesen, fyller kroppen med ham, lar ham flyte ut i nervene, ut i de ytterste leddene, fyller hjernen med Isak Isak Isak.

Bortenfor Isak ser han to små skikkelser under dyna. De ligger helt ute på kanten av senga, tett inntil hverandre, Fredrik med armen rundt Maria, og Isak med sin arm rundt dem begge. Han smiler. Det kiler i magen når han ser på dem, som tusen sommerfugler flagrer der, tusen varme sommerfugler. 

Han har lyst til å tegne dem i dag. Det er lenge siden han har gjort det. Da de var yngre, tegnet han ofte Isak, men de siste årene har det blitt mindre tid til å gjøre det. Han tar heller bilder, forsøker fange øyeblikkene med en gang. Noen ganger lager han tegninger fra bildene, men som regel synes han de er best som der er. Han liker bedre å tegne direkte, tegne det han ser, helst mens han ser det. Isak kan han egentlig tegne i blinde, helt uten å se på ham.

Han har tegnesakene under nattbordet på sin side av sengen. Han strekker seg etter dem, henter blokk og blyanter, før han setter seg på kanten av senga, med et pledd rundt seg for ikke å fryse. 

Først tegner han er rask skisse av Isak og ungene som ligger der, halvveis under dyna. Hodet på puta, håret som en gylden manke utover. Han ligger på siden, vendt bort fra Even, mot barna. Den nederste armen er skjult under puta. Even vet han egentlig ikke liker at noen ligger på den, han føler seg litt innestengt av det. Derfor gjemmer han den under puta, da kommer han like nær som hvis man ligger på armen hans, samtidig som han får den lille barrierer han trenger for at det ikke skal bli for trangt. Fredrik og Maria ligger inntil hverandre, Fredrik nærmest Isak, som to bittesmå skjeer i en større. Isak har lagt den øverste armen sin over dem, trekker dem inntil seg, bort fra kanten av senga. Hånden hans ligger fast rundt Maria som ligger ytterst. De puster rolig, ligger nesten urørlig.

Even ser skuldrene deres. Det øverste av ryggraden på Isak. Dyna dekker dem. Han husker at han har tegnet Isak slik tidligere også, tegnet han mens han sover, den nakne kroppen, nesten dekket av dyna. Nå er bildet et annet, det er ikke den sexy kjæresten hans han tegner, men familiefaren Isak, Isak med barna, det kjæreste han har. Han smiler når han ser på dem.

Den raske skissen er ferdig, og han begynner på den detaljerte tegningen. Først et omriss av kroppene, armene, hodene, dyna. Han lukker øynene, vet nøyaktig hvordan de ser ut, trenger egentlig ikke se på dem for å tegne dem. Så tegner han detaljene. Fyller ut skyggene. Øyne, ører, øyenbryn, buen på leppene, neglene, håret. Fredriks lange krøller, Marias fletter, ruskete etter natten. Isaks bølgete hår, litt voksnere i formen enn Fredriks. Skuldrene, armene, hendene, fingrene. Brystkassa, halsen. De vokser frem på arket hans. Even smiler. Tegner raskt. Han har gjort dette før. Tegnet Isak, tidlig om morgenen, før han våkner. Han husker følelsen, kjenner blyantstrøkene i fingrene. Strekene som vokser frem og blir til liv på papiret.

Snart begynner barna å røre på seg. Maria våkner først. Hun snur seg i senga og ser på ham. “Hei, pappa.”  
“Hei, Maria.” Han smiler til henne mens han ser ned på arket og tegner videre.  
“Hva gjør du?” Maria strekker seg for å se hva han gjør.  
Han ler og viser henne blokka. “Jeg tegner dere.”  
“Å, så fint." Hun kravler rundt i senga og vil bort til ham og se.  
“Ikke vekk pappa og Fredrik nå. Gå ut på andre sida av senga.” Even ser på henne, og Maria gjør som han sier. Hun blir stående ved siden av ham og se på ham mens han tegner videre et par minutter. Han ser på henne og smiler innimellom. 

Snart begynner Fredrik også å røre på seg, og Even finner ut at det kanskje er best å ta med begge to ut slik at Isak kan sove videre. Han legger tegneboka og blyantene på nattbordet og ta med ungene ut for å få på dem klær og fikse frokost.

Isak våkner et par timer senere. Han strekker seg i senga, snur seg under den store dyna. Han kjenner at han er alene i senga, og smiler, takknemlig for at Even har stått opp med ungene og latt ham sove videre. Han blir liggende under den varme dyna en stund mens han nyter stillheten og roen. Samler tankene og tenker litt på hva de skal gjøre, planene for dagen. Det er klesvask som må tas, huset må vaskes, de har tenkt seg en tur på biblioteket, kanskje en tur i parken på vei hjem, skiftetøyet på skolen må pakkes, matpakkene bør smøres i kveld, kanskje skal de spise middag hos moren hans, hagen må ryddes. Det er veldig lite av det som absolutt **må** gjøres, men dagen blir likevel best om det faktisk gjennomføres. Av og til tenker han på hvordan livet var før de fikk barn - det føltes så travelt, så slitsomt, men det var likevel så enkelt, så ukomplisert i forhold til nå. Det var bare de to, bare seg seg selv og hverandre å passe på. Nå har de ansvaret for ungene. Selve ansvaret er faktisk ikke så tyngende som han trodde. Å ha ansvaret for to små mennesker er helt greit, helt naturlig, det er noe det ikke går an å rømme fra. Men alle småtingene, alt de må huske på, alt de må gjøre, alt de bør gjøre for at alle skal ha det bra, bli fornøyd, det er til tider vanskeligere. Stressende. Slitsomt. Og spennende, gøy, fantastisk, vidunderlig, det beste som har skjedd.

Evens skissebok ligger på nattbordet hans. Isak strekker seg etter den og studerer tegningen. Han smiler når han ser hva Even har tegnet. Han har fanget roen og stillheten i natten, kjærligheten. Inntil Isaks rygg har han tegnet seg selv, tett inntil ham, bryst mot rygg, armen sin over hoften hans, hånden som hviler på Isaks albue, som ledd i en menneskelig kjede av armer.

**Author's Note:**

> Som alltid: elsker tilbakemeldinger. Særlig når jeg poster helt uten at noen andre har lest det først...


End file.
